Aurora
by The Unraveled Writer
Summary: Squib. Somehow, all of Harry Potter's problems seemed to revolve around that cursed word. When he was a child, 'squib' had caused the Wizarding World to cast him aside like trash. As a teen, it had led him to fake his own death. And now, well now the damned word was tugging at his heartstrings- calling him to save a world he thought he'd left behind long ago. HPTR
1. Chapter 1

Prophecy:

 _The time for peace is at an end, the time of prophecy has been reversed_

 _And in its stead lies a great struggle, the battle for life will soon be waged_

 _The winds will wail as the world is consumed in a hail of fire and earth_

 _And in the chaos, the spirit of darkness will turn back what time has taken_

 _The time for peace is at an end, only the prophecy reclaimed has the power to save_

* * *

-1987-

Healer Russo's office in the Pediatric Magical Development Ward of St. Mungo's was entirely too bright. Perhaps it was meant to give the cramped room an illusion of spaciousness. Perhaps it was meant to lift up his young patients' spirits. Or maybe, there was another reason for the stark white light that coated its occupants in a harsh sterile shine. Regardless of whatever Healer Russo's intent may have been, Harry Potter couldn't help but resent the unnatural and blinding beams shining overhead as he squinted angrily into the distance.

A man and woman sat on either side of him speaking quietly with the healer, the man's hand resting protectively on Harry's shoulder- giving it a light squeeze. Harry huffed and made a point to look in the opposite direction. He refused to partake in the conversation unfolding before him, preferring to stew silently in his own whirlwind of emotions. He was certain he was coming off as quite the spoiled child right now, but he found he didn't care. They were bound to think less of him after this was all over anyways- he was certain of it. There was no point in trying to change the inevitable.

Still…

A small part of him stupidly hung on to the hope that this news wouldn't change anything- that his parents wouldn't think any less of him. It was a naïve dream- nothing more than a fantasy, but he couldn't keep himself from hoping nonetheless. It was why he refused to listen to their conversation, why he was determined to look anywhere other than the faces of him mother and father. He was afraid that the moment he did, he would see a look of disgust in their eyes or worse _pity_ , and his fantasy would be shattered. He would no longer be able to pretend that everything was the same as before. These few minutes were all he had left of his old life, and he was determined to cling to them desperately until the very end.

Unfortunately, despites his best efforts, Harry was unable to _completely_ drown out the words being spoken by the adults in the room. Even amongst his inner turmoil, several phrases managed to weasel their way into his distressed mind.

"…absolutely certain?" His father's voice repeated tiredly, the strain in his voice obvious even to a six-year-old like Harry. Hearing his dad's words caused Harry to glare at the floor with renewed vigor. Of course, his dad would be upset, who wouldn't be upset to find out that their child was a- a-

"…results are conclusive… nothing I can do… a terrible shock…" The sound of Healer Russo's patronizing voice pulled Harry out of his brooding almost immediately. He decided he liked the healer's voice just about as much as his office, which was to say not in the least. Harry didn't need the man's sympathy. He was _fine_ , no matter what the healer said. "…several support groups... help adjust… living with a squib"

Harry stilled. There was that stupid word again. He hated it.

Squib.

It sounded like a disease. They were certainly treating it like one. An incurable, horrible disease.

He scoffed, clenching his small fists. So what? What did it matter if he didn't have magic? Was that really so bad? It wasn't like anything had really changed. He hadn't been able to perform magic before his checkup, and he had been doing just fine. Yes, he was a squib, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Right?

Except that it was.

Harry could tell himself that none of this mattered until the end of time, but the truth was being a squib _did matter_ , at least to other people. Harry may be young and magicless, but he wasn't dumb- far from it. Harry Potter was a perceptive child, and he had known for a while now what adults whispered about him behind his back. He was used to the hushed tones, the muttering about his lack of magic, the looks of disdain or sympathy he received. And that was just the adults. Children, Harry found, were much less subtle with their prejudices. It was no secret among the other wizarding children that Harry had yet to show signs of accidental magic, and many had taken to mocking him at every opportunity. Taunts of 'squib for brains', and 'muggle-in-training' had followed him endlessly in primary school, but it wasn't until he started coming home with bruises that his parents decided homeschooling may be for the best. Harry personally found it to be a vast improvement. He had long given up on quelling the ire of his peers and instead opted to avoid them altogether whenever possible. Isolation was better than cruelty.

Isolation- the word struck Harry with a hard realization. Was that what was in store for him now? If there was one thing Harry had learned from the way others treated him, it was that magic was everything in the Wizarding World. Squibs were to be hidden away, a great shame and burden on any family that bore one. Would his family hide him away? Would they send him to live in the muggle world? He realized with a start that he didn't know _anything_ about the muggle world. How could he possibly fit in? He was an outcast, a misfit of the worst sort. A sense of dread began to swell within Harry as a new emotion began to take hold-panic. Oh god, he realized. Things would just get worse from here on out- the mocking, the whispers- it would never stop now. There was nowhere to run. Maybe it would be better to just disappear. Yes, at least then no one could hurt him. He sniffed, trying to calm his fraying nerves. This was fine, he could be alone. He was used to it. He didn't need anyone, he didn't-

"Harry" The sound of his mother's gentle voice brought him back to the real world. To his horror, he realized he had begun to cry at some point, the tears dripping down his face like acid. Furiously, he wiped them from his eyes, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Great, just great. If they didn't think him weak already, they were certain to now.

"Harry honey" His mother repeated, trying to get his attention. "Come on Harry, I think it's about time to go home, don't you?"

Despite Harry's best attempts to ignore his parents, he was startled when a familiar hand found its way into his vision, offering to help him stand up. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. This was it. He couldn't live in this fantasy any longer, it was time to face his parents. Slowly, he raised his eyes towards his mother's, heart racing as he did so. This was it, this was the end…

His breath hitched as he looked at her, hand still extended. Her face, it held none of the malice he had anticipated. There was no pity, or disgust. There was concern, certainly, but it lacked any ill-will. Maybe… maybe she didn't hate him after all? Hesitantly, young Harry Potter took his mother's hand.

"Let's go home, Harry" She gave his hand a light squeeze and led him to the fireplace in the corner. "It's been a long day".

* * *

The fire roared to life as Lily, James, and Harry Potter reappeared within their home one by one. Lily was the first to emerge, quickly followed by her son trailing reluctantly behind her. His eyes were still red, and he looked as if he were one word away from bursting into tears once again. James was with them a moment later, his brow furrowing at the sight of Harry's distress.

"Harry," He called out quietly, crouching down so as to be eye level with his son. "Harry, how about we all take a seat on the sofa? I think, we need to talk about what happened today." Harry, for his part, refused to look James in the eye, and the elder Potter felt a great sadness overcome him. He wanted so badly to tell him that it was okay, that none of this changed anything. But a lump in his throat kept him from speaking. He thought of all the hopes he'd had for his son, all the opportunities he would no longer have. James wanted to reassure his son, he wanted to take away his pain, but he felt himself at a loss for words. The truth was Harry would never go to Hogwarts, he would never get his first wand, or play quidditch. There were so many things James had always envisioned doing with his son that now seemed impossible. Those lab results, they had taken away more than Harry's hopes of being wizard, they had taken away his future. How could he possibly tell his son that everything would be okay, when he himself felt so uncertain?

For a moment, James just looked at his son, taking in puffy eyes, the tired expression on his face. He wished with all his might for the ability to shelter Harry from the path that now laid before him. He knew the life of a squib was difficult, at best. Harry was a good boy- he didn't deserve any of this. But there was nothing James could do, nothing he could say to change things. So instead, he did the only thing he could think of- he wrapped Harry in a tight embrace.

Harry stiffened at the hug, caught off guard by his father's affection. Then, he began to violently struggle against it, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!" Harry yelled angrily, fighting to free himself from his dad. "Don't try to pretend you still love me! I can tell that you're lying! You know what I am, don't you?! Y-you heard the doctor, right? Why are you pretending?! I-I HATE you!" His fists beat weakly against his father's arms as he struggled against the grip like a trapped animal. Unfortunately for Harry, James's hold was simply too strong for him to break free from the embrace. It was all too much right now- the lost expression on his father's face, the harsh sting of reality, the desolation resting heavily on his chest. He couldn't breathe. He needed to escape. Now. So he fired off the only weapon left in his arsenal- his mouth.

"Just say it already! Tell me you hate me. I'm a no-good muggle, aren't I?" Harry continued on, his voice growing more unsteady with each word. "All those kids, they were right- I'm just a useless nobody. Butt least you have a back-up son, right? You don't have to pretend you care now because you've already got a better, less broken model upstairs." Harry's words were laced with a bitter venom as he bit into his father's psyche with as much fury as his six-year-old body could muster.

"Harry-" James started, but was stunned into silence when his son let out a half-crazed laugh. It was a horrible sound, reeking of desperation, and James was startled to hear such a noise coming from a child, much less his own son.

"That's it, isn't it?!" Harry coughed out between laughs. "I'm so _stupid_. You already knew, didn't you? You knew I was a squib- I mean, how could you not? You just didn't want to tell me until you had a new kid to replace me…it makes so much sense now. Lance has already shown signs of accidental magic, so you know he's not busted…" Harry drifted off into a series of insane mutterings.

Seeing his chance, James used Harry's distracted musings as an opportunity to collect himself before attempting to speak to Harry once more. "You know that's not true, Harry. Lance's birth has nothing to do-" But it seemed his words had only served to draw Harry out of his thoughts and spark his anger once again.

"I'M A S-SQUIB AREN'T I?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "WE BOTH KNOW I'M USELESS, SO JUST GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY AND TELL ME TO LEAVE." By this time Harry's face was bright red and his breaths were coming in short labored spasms. The exhaustion of the day's events was finally beginning to take its toll on him as he struggled to maintain his verbal onslaught. "W-why…?" He whispered, voice hoarse from his previous screeching. "Why won't you just say that you hate me, already?" He began to go limp in his father's arms, the anger running out of him along with the last of his strength. Tears threatened to spill over and for a moment, the two stood in silence as James allowed Harry to finish getting whatever he was feeling out of his system. However, as the silence continued, James began to wonder if Harry had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He moved to separate himself from his son in order to get a better look but was stopped when Harry suddenly threw his arms around his neck.

"Don't, don't go. I'm s-so-sorry!" Harry hiccupped half-way through his statement, sobbing uncontrollably into James's shoulder.

"Shhh," James whispered back, rubbing the back of Harry's head as he cried. "It's okay Harry. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" Harry practically shrieked, his hysterics escalating yet again. "I'm a-a-a MUGGLE. I'm useless, a nobody. You should just throw me out, you should just-"

It was at this point that Lily Potter stepped in, lifting Harry's head off of his father's shoulder. His desperate eyes gazing up at her as she held his chin in her hand.

"Now listen here, young man" She said, her voice surprisingly stern "there is _nothing_ wrong with being a muggle." She told Harry firmly, his eyes widening in disbelief as she spoke "You already know that I grew up in the muggle world until I was 11, Harry. I promise you, it isn't nearly as bad as you think. Yes, it will take some getting used to, but I know you're up for it. Us Potter's are a tough bunch, and that _includes_ you, Harry. It doesn't matter where you go or what you do- you will _always_ be our son, and we will _always_ be proud of you. Magic or no, you are a smart boy and I know you will accomplish whatever you set your mind to. If you can't perform magic, then you'll just find another way to get what you want. At least, that's the Harry Potter I know- the _son_ that I know." At this point she leaned in and gave his cheeks a slight tug as if inspecting him, a playful smile on her face. "He _is_ still in there, isn't he?" She teased, hoping to lighten his mood. "It's hard to tell with such a grumpy look on your face." Harry for his part, let out a small laugh before his doubts took over once again.

"But what if-" Harry began to protest before Lily cut him off again.

"But nothing." She said, leaving no room for argument. "I won't allow anyone to insult my son, even if that means stopping you from putting _yourself_ down." Her eyes turned softer as she leaned in to wipe a tear from his cheek "You are so incredibly special, Harry. People can talk all they want, but they can't bring you down unless you let them. So, I won't stand for any of this 'I'm useless' talk."

James stared blankly at his wife for a moment, a bit taken aback by her bluntness, before nodding his head in agreement. "She's right, Harry. We love you- and no test results will change that. You are our son, and we plan on keeping you around for a long time. So no more asking me to kick you out, okay? Yeesh, it's almost like you _want_ to leave, kiddo. Hate to break it to you, but we're your parents. You're going to be stuck with us for awhile! Besides, without you who would help me prank Mum on April Fool's? You know you're the best little prankster I've got!" With this, James playfully ruffled Harry's already unruly hair, and beamed when his son let out another laugh, his fears seeming to fade somewhat.

"We love you very much, Harry." His mother added, smiling warmly at him.

Body shaking, but no longer hyperventilating, Harry looked up at his parents. A painfully earnest look crossed his face "Even if I'm a-" Harry stumbled over the word "a squib?"

"Even then" Lily Potter reassured her son, pulling him into an embrace of her own.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is. This idea has been floating around in my mind for literally years, and now I've finally gotten around to writing it. The first several chapters will be setting up the story more than anything else, but I hope they manage to hold your interest. The bulk of the story will be taking place when Harry is in his 20's, but we've got a few important scenes to cover before then. Because of the time jumps, I'll be putting the years at the start of every chapter. I've already written the next chapter, so I will probably post it soon.**

 **U.W.**


	2. Chapter 2

-September 1987-

* * *

Harry glanced at the looming building before him uncertainly. A wave of anxiety crashed over his small frame, shaking him to his core. _School_ \- what an utterly horrifying concept. If Harry had it his way, he would have continued his education from the safety of his own home. Unfortunately, his parents did not share his point of view. They believed that enrolling in a muggle school would 'help him adjust'- whatever that was supposed to mean. So here he was, standing outside in the brisk fall air. Unable to move as he stared at East Manchester Primary School with a mix of unease and distrust.

In the past, Harry had had _difficulties_ connecting with his peers. He had learned from a young age just how cruel children could be to those they viewed as different. It was the reason he had changed to homeschooling in the first place. Even now, years later, the idea of interacting with other students sent Harry into a mild panic. The words 'muggle', and 'useless' echoed through his brain. What new insults would the kids here come up with? The mere thought of it made him want to run away and hide. No one could hurt him if they couldn't reach him, right? But Harry already knew that running wasn't an option. He was a Potter, and his mother had told him that Potters were strong. So, Harry needed to be strong too. He needed to prove that he deserved to be a Potter- magic or no magic.

Still… He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry squared his shoulders and took a determined step towards the entrance.

 _Deep breaths. It's just school._

Harry entered the building and headed slowly down the hallways, trying to remember the classroom he was supposed to go to. The principal had shown him around over the summer as a sort of orientation. The idea was to help him get familiar with the new environment before the fall term. Unfortunately, his anxiety, combined with the crowds of students surrounding him, made it difficult to remember his tour from all those weeks ago. He ended up coming to a standstill near the bathrooms, looking for all the world like a lost puppy.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked from somewhere behind him.

Harry jumped at the unexpected sound directed his way, letting out a rather undignified yelp in the process. He immediately tried recover, eager to look normal and maybe even cool, but then Harry realized he didn't know how to 'play it cool' when muggles were involved. What was normal behavior for a muggle anyways? Did their brains work differently from a magical brain? Did _his_ brain work differently? Before he could contemplate the subject further, he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a small giggle. That was when Harry realized that whatever 'normal' was for muggles, it probably wasn't flinching violently and then muttering to yourself. Mentally berating himself for his weirdness, Harry looked around searching for the giggle's source.

"Over here, jumpy" The voice said, letting out another small laugh. Harry however, was not feeling nearly as jovial himself.

 _I've been in school for_ _five_ _minutes and I've already got a new nickname. 'Jumpy'- how will I explain that one to Mum and Dad? At least it's better than 'useless', I guess._

Already feeling quite resigned to the idea that he was destined to be miserable at _all_ schools- magic or not- Harry continued searching for the cause of his near heart-attack. Upon seeing the owner of the voice, however, Harry visibly relaxed.

There, a few feet away, was a curly haired girl with a big smile on her face. She looked to be around Harry's age, and was wearing an obscenely sparkly shirt. In fact, her whole _outfit_ seemed to glitter from head to toe. Even her ridiculously curly hair contained a slew of shiny butterfly clips – further adding to the chaotic nature of her appearance. All-in-all, she was an odd-looking girl, or at least Harry _thought_ she was. However, he wasn't so sure anymore when it came to muggle culture. More importantly, though, her face conveyed no hint of malice as she waved a hand enthusiastically in greeting.

"I'm Madison," She told him quite confidently. "Who are you?"

"H-Harry. Harry Potter" Harry mumbled, taken aback by the girl's open friendliness.

"Where you headed Harry Potter?" She asked, taking the liberty of looping her arm around Harry's and dragging him back into the stream of people walking up and down the hall.

"Uhm," Harry wracked his brain for the information, "Mrs. Helmstein's room?"

"No way!" She exclaimed, causing more than a few heads to turn in their direction. "That's where I'm headed too! What are the odds? Well, Harry Potter, stick with me and we'll be there in no time!"

Despite himself, Harry grinned in response. Madison's enthusiasm was infectious, and Harry found his anxiety diminishing in her presence. This girl was nothing like the kids from his last school. For starters, she seemed much nicer and was even willing to help him find his classroom. Was this how all muggle kids were? Or was this girl just an exception? Either way, Harry found himself grateful for Madison's presence at that moment. With every step, he felt her amicable chattering soothing his nerves more and more. It was too early to be certain, but _maybe_ they could even be friends? The thought was almost too much for Harry to handle. He'd never had a friend before, not really, and he was afraid of getting his hopes up only for them to squashed later on. But as he looked over at his smiling companion, a warm feeling flooded his chest. Her cheery demeanor seemed genuine. In fact, it was hard to imagine her saying anything mean to _anyone_. Yes, Harry thought to himself, maybe they could be friends.

Turning his attention outward once again, Harry looked around and saw that most of the students had left the hall by now. "Where did everyone go?" He asked Madison in confusion as they continued through the school.

"Probably to class," Madison replied light-heartedly. "The bell is supposed to ring in 2 minutes."

"Two minutes?" Harry exclaimed, stopping short with his mouth hanging slightly ajar. "We're going to be late! How much further until we get to our room?"

"About that…" Madison trailed off, looking a little ashamed as she laughed awkwardly. "You see, I'm actually new here. I was trying to figure out where Mrs. Helmstein's class was when I saw you. You looked just as confused as I was, so I figured we might as well be lost together!" At this she let out a genuine laugh, seemingly unconcerned with the idea of being late to their first day of classes.

"Y-you don't know where the classroom is?!" Harry cried out disbelievingly. "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I thought maybe together we would be able to find it!" Madison explained, glancing around, a slight frown on her face. "But that doesn't seem to have worked… Hmmmm… I know! Let's just head to the front office and ask them where it is!" Upon reaching a solution, Madison pumped her fist, her grin returning as she grabbed Harry and began dragging him back towards the front of the school.

Before long, the two were standing in the administrative office (the location of which Madison _did_ know) explaining their situation. Well, Madison explained it. Harry opted to stand next to her quietly, content to let his- friend? Peer?-whatever she was, do the talking. In the end, the school secretary, a kind and understanding woman, offered to walk the pair to class herself- pointing out important locations along the way.

In a matter of moments, both Harry and Madison were standing outside of their classroom, the secretary giving them a quick smile before heading back to her office. Without the woman's chatter, Harry noticed how quiet the halls were during the day. From the other side of the door, Harry could hear Mrs. Helmstein teaching, and he suddenly became self-conscious that they would be barging in mid-lesson. He frowned at the thought of making a scene on his first day. However, before he could dwell on the situation for too long, Madison was already turning the door knob and stepping inside, dragging Harry along with her.

"Sorry we're late, Mrs. Helmstein!" Madison burst out, startling their teacher and effectively halting the lesson. "We got lost on our way here. My name is Madison Krowling, and this is Harry Potter- we're new here."

Harry for his part, stood slightly behind Madison, utterly mortified at being the center of attention. Even Mrs. Helmstein seemed to need a moment to collect herself after the abrupt introduction.

"Well, I _was_ beginning to wonder where the two of you were" The woman began kindly. "Class, how about we all welcome Madison and Harry to our school?"

In response, most of the class gave some sort of greeting, although some of the kids seemed not to be paying attention. Either way, it was better than what Harry had expected.

"Now, how about the two of you go take a seat? You'll both be over at the green table."

Harry nodded before quickly heading towards the table in question, Madison following behind at a more leisurely pace. As the lesson resumed, Harry got out his books and tried to follow along. However, before long, his focus was broken as a small scrap of paper was slid his way across the table. Grabbing the paper, he looked up to see Madison smiling back at him with her trademark grin.

Opening up the paper, Harry couldn't stop his own smile from forming on his face. Inside was a drawing of two stick people with looks of confusion on both their faces. At the top, Harry could make out the words 'Madison and Harry' in absolutely atrocious handwriting. Stifling a small laugh, Harry hid the paper safely in his backpack.

Somehow, school was turning out much better than he'd expected.

* * *

-November 1987-

* * *

Lily Potter absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of her car as she waited to pick up her oldest son from East Manchester Primary School. She had spent the whole summer learning how to drive the vehicle, and now she was able to pick up Harry from class without causing a scene. As she waited in the driver's seat, Lily hummed along to a tune on the radio. It was an odd experience, sitting in a muggle car waiting for her son to emerge from his muggle school. It brought back memories of her own days in Primary School, before she herself had known of things like magic and wizards.

 _Things certainly have changed_. She mused to herself.

And indeed, they had. With nothing else to occupy her thoughts, Lily allowed herself to reflect on how much had happened in the three months since Harry began classes.

At first, Lily had been unsure about sending Harry to a muggle school at all. Her son had already taken the news of his squib-dom quite poorly, and she had feared that any bullying he experienced would have the potential to crush his spirit completely. At the time, it had seemed much safer to continue Harry's education from within the comfort of Potter Manor. In fact, it had only been at James's adamant insistence that Lily had finally gave in and agreed to enroll Harry as a student.

' _Dammit, he needs to make friends, Lily!_ _Non-magical_ _friends!'_ James had argued.

And he had a point. It wasn't healthy to isolate Harry within their home, hidden away from both the magical and muggle world. So, after a long discussion, Lily begrudgingly agreed to send Harry to a muggle school. Coming to a decision, however, did nothing to keep Lily from worrying like crazy about her baby boy. Would he fit in? What if he was bullied again? What if he didn't fit in with the muggle world? What if her son never found somewhere he belonged? These pervasive thoughts wormed their way deep into Lily's subconscious- leaving her restless and irritable in the weeks leading up to Harry's first day. With every day that passed, that dreaded day grew closer, and Lily's infamous temper grew worse. Lily grimaced as she recalled her behavior over the summer. No, those few weeks had most certainly _not_ been some of her prouder moments. In the midst of her anxiety, she had snapped at James several times, yelling at him over trivial mishaps like lost floo powder and mismatched socks. It had been petty and unfair, but Lily had been a tangled ball of anxiety, and aggression had been her way of letting out her emotions. It wasn't until she overheard Harry asking James asked why his mummy was so angry that Lily realized just how much she had allowed her fears to control her. Her behavior had been shameful, and upon this realization, she vowed to set a better example for her children. After all, if she couldn't stay strong, how could she possibly expect Harry to? She needed to show Harry what it meant to face your fears instead of giving in to them. From that day forward, she tried her best to keep her worries in check and spend the remaining summer bonding with her family. It wasn't until the night before Harry's first day that she allowed herself to dwell on her concerns, albeit in a healthier and less aggressive manner.

Fortunately, her fears from that summer were quickly debunked at the start of the school year. After his first day, Harry had grinned from ear to ear as he told both her and James about his new, and quite possibly first-ever, friend.

Madison Krowling- the girl was a handful. That fact had been made undeniably clear from the very beginning, when the girl in question had shown up outside Lily's car in the school parking lot one afternoon, both arms covered in a combination of glue and feathers, asking if Harry could come over the next day. The girl looked so wild, so chaotic, that Lily's first instinct had been to say no. In fact, she had been moments away from saying as much when she took note of her own son's demeanor. He was standing by her side, smiling like a mad-man, coated in a similar mix of feathers and merlin-knows-what. For a moment she was speechless at the sight. Harry looked so _happy_. Happier than she'd seen him such a long, long time. And it seemed this semi-feral child at his side was partially responsible for it.

Who was she to deny her son such joy?

Thus began the tradition of 'Saturday Adventures' (name courtesy of Madison, the adventuring queen herself). Every weekend, the two would spend the day getting up to all sorts of mischief and mayhem. And despite Madison's slightly more _abrasive_ nature, her personality began to grow on the Potter family. Lily even set up a 'magic-free' wing of the Manor for Madison and Harry's use. The logistics of creating such a wing were somewhat complicated and convoluted, but it was worth it to see her son smiling again. Before long, Madison had become a regular presence in their home, her rambunctious personality drawing Harry further out of his shell with every passing day. Gone was the child who cried himself to sleep, who looked at other children like they were wild animals about to devour him whole. Harry began to laugh more, his voice quit shaking when he spoke in public. He was growing with every passing day- blooming into a warm and bright child.

Speaking of which…

Lily's eyes were drawn to the small form of her oldest son as he separated himself from the wave of children flowing out from the school's entrance. It seemed school was out for the day already. As he drew nearer, she saw him turn around suddenly, waving his hand erratically towards a figure in the distance- Madison, no doubt.

"How was school, sweetie?" She asked as Harry clambered into the backseat, slamming the door behind him.

"It was good- I can't wait for tomorrow, though!" Harry chattered amicably, his feet swing back and forth as he spoke. "Madison said I'd probably fall down, but I told her there was _no way_ I'd do that. But then _she said_ that everyone falls down their first time. So then I got kind of scared about looking silly. What if I fall on my face? Or what if I trip and then knock someone else over? What if I'm the only one falling? But I figured that's okay as long as I'm trying my best, right Mum?"

Lily blinked as she attempted to digest the slew of words that had just erupted from the mouth of her overly-excited son. Sometimes, it was just easier to nod and agree "I'm sure you'll be fine." She replied.

"Yeah, that's what Madison said too" Harry nodded sagely, as if this settled the matter once and for all.

"Did you get the address from Madison?" Lily asked, turning the key in the ignition to begin their commute home.

"Uhm…" Harry trailed off and Lily sighed- she knew what that sound meant.

"I'll call her dad tonight and ask" Lily offered.

"Thanks mum!" Harry beamed "You're the greatest!"

"Is that so?" Lily asked kindly, glancing in the mirror at her seven-year-old son. The smile on his face stretched from ear to ear as he bounced in his seat from excitement.

The rest of the car ride home was uneventful and before long they were back at Potter Manor once more. Before Lily could even turn the car fully off, Harry was already out, barreling towards the front door.

"Harry, be careful not to let-" Lily called after him, but it was too late. Harry had already whipped the door open, releasing a small puppy from within. "…the dog out." She sighed, children truly were impossible sometimes.

"Sorry Mum!" Harry called back, scooping the pooch in question up into his arms. "Hippo just gets so excited to see me- don't you Hip?"

The pup responded by licking Harry right on the nose, causing him to let out a shriek of laughter. Lily shook her head, smiling to herself. Getting a dog had been James's idea. He thought a pet might provide Harry with some emotional comfort in the midst of adjusting to the muggle world. Thus, Hippogriff Potter, aka Hippo, was brought into their home. A small pug who absolutely _adored_ Harry. Training Hippo had helped distract Harry over the summer, and now the boy and dog were practically inseparable.

"You better make sure he goes potty before you let him back inside!" Lily chided good-naturedly before heading indoors herself.

The Potter Manor was large, but Lily had done her best to make it feel homey. In the foyer a variety of family photos were displayed upon the walls, and the lighting of the ever-burning candles cast a warm glow on the entryway.

"Trinket!" Lily called out "We're home!"

Immediately, a small house-elf appeared, already bowing in greeting.

"Welcome back Mrs. Potter, Trinket hopes you had a good day at work today."

"It was quite a good day, actually" Lily mused as she hung up her coat "I think I've made real progress on the bat wing phenomenon for the Gemini Grail Enchantment. Was everything okay here?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Potter." Trinket nodded vigorously as she followed Lily up the stairs. "Everything is running smoothly here."

"That's good to hear, Trinket. But of course that's what I expect with a house elf as great as you." Lily complimented as they headed towards the nursery.

Upon entering the room, Lily's face immediately lit up. "And how is my baby boy?" She cooed, reaching into the crib and lifting her youngest son up into her arms.

"Young Mr. Potter has been quite noisy today. I think he's trying to talk." Trinket chimed in as Lily tickled her son's tummy, watching him grin in response.

"Hmm?" Lily said, her eyes bright while she snuggled him. "Is that true, Lance? Are you trying to talk?"

Lance Potter was, in Lily's (possibly biased) opinion, one of the most angelic looking babies she had ever seen. With chubby cheeks and what seemed to be a permanent smile on his face, he was the picture of innocence. He babbled happily in her arms- a small dribble of spit dripping out of the corner of his mouth as he did. Lily laughed at his antics and wiped away the mess with her sleeve.

"Silly boy." She said kindly before putting him on her hip. "Let's go see your brother, okay? Can you say Harry?"

"Ba ba ba" Lance cooed as she carried him down the stairs.

"Close enough" Lily laughed as she looked around for her oldest child. "Harry? Where'd you go, baby?"

"I'm over here Mum!" Harry called from further inside the house. A small bark from Hippo could be heard as well.

Lily rounded the corner and saw the two of them playing in the den. Both of them stopped whatever they were doing and looked up when they heard her enter the room.

"Look what I taught Hippo!" Harry yelled excitedly, jumping up onto his feet. "Hippo," He said turning to his canine companion. "Hippo _sit_."

At this, the small dog sat _very_ briefly before running up to Harry and licking his calves.

"Good boy!" Harry cheered, giving Hippo a belly rub.

"Very impressive." Lily complimented before setting Lance down and allowing him to roam free.

"I've been trying to teach him that for _forever_." Harry sighed dramatically before sinking into the couch next to his mum.

"Well it looks like your hard work has paid off." Lily told him, watching as Lance chased Hippo around the room, shrieking happily.

"Potter's work hard, right?" Harry asked, looking painfully earnestly at his mum. "So that means I've got to work hard too."

Lily frowned as Harry's words, sensing that something was wrong. "You know that your dad and I will love you no matter what, Harry. You don't have to prove that you deserve to be part of our family."

"I know, I know." Harry grumbled, pointing his eyes towards the ground. "But I _do_ work hard." He added earnestly.

"I know, Harry. I know you do." She said softly, petting his hair affectionately. "Now, tell me more about this outing with Madison tomorrow."

* * *

"Hurry UP, Harry!" Madison yelled from the middle of the rink. "I'm getting bored out here waiting for you to put your skates on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming- sheesh" Harry mumbled more to himself than to Madison. He pulled the laces tighter before tying the knot and standing up unsteadily. It was hard to balance in the shoes, and Harry totted uncertainly towards the rink's entrance. Truth be told, Harry had been stalling a bit. He was nervous about falling down and looking ridiculous in front of his friend. But there was no turning back now. He wasn't one to back down out of fear. So, with a deep breath, he stepped uncertainly out onto the ice.

" _Finally_ ," Madison complained, skating easily up next to him. "You took _ages_ to get ready."

"Shut up," Harry huffed grumpily as he held onto the rail and slowly scooted along the ice.

Madison, for her part, ignored Harry's insult, and held out her hand. "Come on, you're never going to learn to skate if you just inch along the wall the whole time."

Harry looked uncertainly at the hand for a moment, debating the pros and cons of leaving the safety of the rail. Eventually, his pride won out, and he allowed Madison to lead him away from the edge of the rink.

At first, Harry felt unsteady, unused to the feeling of sliding along the icy surface. He stumbled a bit as Madison guided him across the rink but managed to avoid falling over.

"See?" Madison told him. "Skating's not so bad. You just have to get used to it! Now watch _this_."

Suddenly, Madison let go of Harry's hand, and began skating away. She glided across the ice gracefully, and once she was out of range, she began to spin in a tight circle. She finished her spin with a dramatic pose, and Harry clapped in response.

"That's pretty neat!" Harry told her, wishing he could skate that easily. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I take lessons!" Madison told him happily. "One day, I want to be a really great skater, so I come here after school all the time!"

"Ohhh" was all Harry could say in response. Before this week, he hadn't even known what ice skating _was_ , much less that Madison liked it so much. "How come you've never talked about skating before?" He asked her curiously.

"I was worried you'd think it was lame. Or _boring_." She admitted to her friend. "Most boys don't like figure skating. They say it's too girly."

At this Harry frowned. "Why would people think that?" He wondered aloud. "That spin you did was amazing!"

Madison smiled brightly at Harry's praise. "You should see what the _real_ pros can do, then. They're incredible! They can spin and jump faster than you can blink! One day, I'm going to be just like them."

"That so cool, Madison!" Harry chimed in, his best friend's enthusiasm taking a hold in his own heart and adding a hint of excitement to his words. "I wish I could do that!"

Madison, for her part, seemed to bask in Harry's admiration. She did a couple more spins across the ice before skating over to his side. Taking his hand in hers, she led him further out into the rink.

"In that case, how about I teach you some tricks?" She asked, eager to further show-off her skills in the process.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Well first, to go backwards you've got to move your feet like this _…_ "

* * *

-December 1987-

* * *

White.

Miles and miles of white.

At some point during the night before, the powers that be had transformed the outside world into an icy frost, creating a winter landscape of untold beauty. A blanket of pure white covered every tree, every blade of grass. It was a blinding sort of white, the kind that hurt your eyes if you stared at it for too long. Not that it mattered. He had no intention of wasting his time with something as frivolous as the admiration of _nature_ or _beauty_. Not when there was so much to be done, so much to _learn._ No. There was too much at stake for him to spend his days playing in the snow. Let the others dwindle away their potential- he was here to _win_.

Turning back to his book, he refocused his attention on the matter at hand- O.W.L.s were only a few months away by now. He needed to prepare. He needed to dominate. He was already top of the class, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Not until he got what he wanted, not until the rest of the world was in the palm of his hand. He'd done his time at the bottom- and what a desperate, pitiful existence it had been- but those days were long over. He would use this chance, this opportunity for greatness, and give it everything he had. Playing in the snow be damned. The world was a cruel place, it would not wait for him or his childhood. So he would cast it aside, cast his innocence aside, in exchange for the opportunity to prove himself. And prove himself, he would. They would all see just what he was capable of. And it all began here with the O.W.L. examinations. He was determined to set a new standard of excellence. He would beat every record, annihilate every expectation. He would redefine what 'greatness' meant. One day, he would change the world.

Or he would die trying.

Flipping a page, his eyes scanned the text soaking in the information like a sponge. His eyes took on a dark, gleeful gleam as he stored away the information for later use. Yes. He would persevere, he would learn, and in learning he would develop the tools he needed. He would reshape the world with his knowledge. They would see, the would all learn to rue the name-

"Tom?" a timid voice snapped the boy in question out of his inner monologue. He glanced up from his book, trying to hide the irritation he felt beneath a mask of neutrality. A few feet away stood a girl, one of his housemates- Carlotta? Carolina? Camila?

Well whatever her name was, she was interrupting his studying with her presence. He groaned internally as she seemed to stall for a moment- an internal conflict appearing to be at war within her mind. Dear Merlin, was this girl ever going to get on with it? What did she _want_? He was _busy_ for Salazar's sake.

Finally, she seemed to gather the courage to continue, her voice gaining some confidence as she spoke. "I -uh- I was wondering if you wanted to take a break, maybe go get a coffee with me from the kitchen?" She sounded hopeful, her face blushing as she spoke. Her fingers twirled around her hair as she worried her lip- a nervous habit no doubt. Tom took a moment to simply stare her down, her eyes looking down bashfully when they made contact. Was this her attempt at flirting with him? How _cute_.

"No." Tom replied curtly, turning his attention back to the book before him. "I don't have time for this sort of nonsense. Go bother someone else, Camila."

His rejection was met with the sweet sound of silence. Tom visibly relaxed at the lack of response. He had been worried she might try to cause a scene or something else equally distasteful. But it seemed he was wrong. Maybe she had some common sense after all.

"It's _Carmela_."

Drat.

He glanced up from his book, brow raised at the anger behind the statement. The girl, _Carmela_ apparently, was still there, although now her fists were clinched. Her face had turned a pale pink as well. And, was that- was she going to _cry_? He certainly hoped not.

"We've known each other for five years" She continued, her previous nerves forgotten in her fury. "Five years, and you don't even know my name? Are you _serious_? What kind of- of- _sociopath_ doesn't know the names of their housemates after all this time?!" Her voice had gotten louder with every word until she was practically shouting. Tom counted his lucky stars that the castle was relatively empty over the holiday break. At the very least, there would be no witnesses to this _tantrum_ she was determined to throw- not that she seemed too concerned with such matters. She was too worked up for social niceties now.

"You know what?" She continued to rant. "You win. Have it your way, Riddle. I'll leave you alone. Merlin, keep this attitude up and one day _everyone_ will leave you alone. That's what you want, right? Merlin, I was such an _idiot_ for thinking there was something even remotely charming about you. Reserved? Shy? Mysterious? Don't make me laugh. The truth is that you're just a massive _prick_. Have fun being alone for the rest of eternity, Tom Riddle. At least you've got that award-winning personality of yours to keep you company."

Her rant over, Tom watched as Carmela stormed away, taking her anger with her. He sighed in exasperation. _Great._ Just great. Now he'd have to go apologize. What a colossal waste of time.

But he couldn't have her spreading stories about how 'horrible and mean' he was. It would damage his reputation. Standing up, he slung his bag over his shoulder, schooling his face into a long-practiced look remorse. If it was good enough for the professors of Hogwarts, it would be enough for one hormonal teenage girl. He glanced longingly one last time at the shelves of books he would be leaving behind, a silent promise to return as soon as possible forming within his mind. With any luck, he could resolve this situation and be back to studying before the hour was up.

He had work to do, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter two, a little later than promised, but here nonetheless. A bit of a transition chapter, to be certain, but we're building the story's foundation as we go. I originally wasn't going to bring Tom in just yet, but I couldn't resist writing him. On an unrelated note, I wanted to address the OC's that have made an appearance thus far. Personally, I'm not a huge fan of most OC's , and I totally understand if you, as my audience, are not either. So to put your mind at ease, I figured I'd go ahead and let you know that Madison Krowling will not be a heavily featured character. Lance Potter on the other hand... Yeah, he'll be sticking around. However, I am optimistic that he will be well received, and a far cry from the typical 'brother of the BWL' trope. Furthermore, although these first several chapters may occur in muggle society, I promise that the bulk of the story will take place in the Wizarding World we've all come to know and love. Once we make the switch over to magic-land, I promise to bring in all the vibrant and wonderful characters from J.K.'s universe. In the meantime, I hope you still manage to enjoy the story I'm creating. We should be out of the muggle world for good within the next 3-4 chapters (probably).**

 **Also, our next chapter will feature our first time-jump! 1994 here we come! Get ready for exciting topics like family dynamics! getting the sh** beat out of you! Tom Riddle being a di**! And a scene that will make you think 'dear lord, please don't let this turn into a sport's fic'! (Spoiler- it won't)**

 **Have I made the next update sound exciting enough? If so, go ahead and hit follow. Crappy updating schedules and slightly better content coming to a site near you!**

 **On a final note, I just want to reiterate that this story will have a Harry Potter/Tom Riddle pairing. There won't be any overtly explicit content simply because that's not the tone of the story, but there will be a definite relationship between the two later on as the story develops. If that's not your thing, well, you've been forewarned.**

 **See ya next time, folks**

 **U.W.**

 **For anyone that cares, ages in this chapter were:**

 **Harry: 7 yrs old**

 **Lily and James: 27 yrs old**

 **Tom: 15 almost 16 yrs old (5th year of Hogwarts) (but U.W. that's not cano- Shhhhhhhhh don't worry about it)**

 **Lance: 1 yr old**


End file.
